Alan Diaz
Alan Diaz is a main character in Mighty Med. He appeared in Mighty Rats. He is portrayed by Devan Leos. Biography Mighty Med Alan's uncle Horace is the hospital's Chief of Staff. Alan was sent to Mighty Med to learn the profession. Upset that “normos” has discovered Mighty Med, Alan has made it his life’s work to make Kaz and Oliver miserable and get them fired. Lab Rats In Mighty Rats, he helps the team defeat Special Agent Graham. Personality Alan's mission is to get Kaz and Oliver off Mighty Med. He hates "Normos" and he is an inforcer of the rules at Mighty Med Hospital. Since Kaz and Oliver are both Normos he doesn't give them a chance and think that all Normos are bad. He sometimes is frozen by Horace because he talks too much and sometimes jokes around and tries to scare people. At some times, Alan can be considerate towards his peers and be wry towards them. He was worried that Skylar would hurt herself when she was trying to lift up the weights and stopped her even when she told him not to. On occasion, he will help Kaz and Oliver, but only if the situation is dire enough. He is shown to be a coward, often running from danger every time he sees it. He isn't very bright, as Agent Blaylock noted he is dumb as dirt. He's also shown to be very lazy. His most defining character trait is wanting to be recognized by his uncle, and believes that power is the only way he can achieve this. Wallace and Clyde offer him the chance for greater power, but Alan ultimately decides it's too much work. After believing his father is a normo, he appears to be more accepting of other normos, and decided to go to Kaz and Oliver's school to get to know them more. Family Horace Diaz Horace is Alan's uncle who he listens to and obeys. Friends Kaz Alan dislikes Normos and wants to get Kaz fired. However, he will only help him to an extent if the situation is dangerous enough. Oliver Alan dislikes Normos and wants to get Oliver fired. However, he will only help him to an extent if the situation is dangerous enough. When Horace got engaged to Oliver's mom, Alan was excited to move in with Oliver. Skylar Storm Alan seems to like Skylar and isn't seemed to be bothered with her. However, he can annoy Skylar at times, and makes fun of her very frequently. Gus Alan and Gus are good friends at school. Alan seemed disappointed when Gus found out about Mighty Med. Horace Diaz Horace is Alan's uncle who he listens to and obeys. Philip Alan and Philip are also friends. Although they are not normally seen together, they are friends. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas and the Bionic Soldiers Alan is friends with Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas and the Bionic Soldiers as he had no problem with them being in Mighty Med. Enemies Kaz Alan dislikes Normos and wants to get Kaz fired. However, he will only help him to an extent if the situation is dangerous enough. Oliver Alan dislikes Normos and wants to get Oliver fired. However, he will only help him to an extent if the situation is dangerous enough. When Horace got engaged to Oliver's mom, Alan was excited to move in with Oliver. Special Agent Graham Alan and Special Agent Graham are enemies. Alan helped defeat him. Powers and Abilities * '''Molecularkinesis: '''Like Chase, Alan can move things with his mind. * '''Animal Morphing: '''Alan can morph into animals. * '''Animal Transformation: '''Alan can also turn other people into animals. Glitches * '''Anger: '''When Alan gets angry, his powers glitch. * '''Lack of Fitness: '''Alan is bad at exercise. * '''Fear: '''When Alan gets scared, random animal parts grow on him. Trivia * He calls Kaz and Oliver Normos. * Alan is very bad at grammar and is bad at identifying shapes. * Alan's mother has not been seen. However, he did mention wanting to tell her to post an embarrassing photo of his uncle Horace, implying he is still in touch with her. * Alan has his mother's last name, most likely to prevent Razor Claw from discovering that Alan is Optimo's son. * He can move things with his mind. * He thought that if you touch a Normo your butt will fall off. * Horace sometimes freezes Alan. * He is very out of shape. (Pranks for Nothing) * He has long toenails. * He is home schooled by Horace. (Evil Gus) However, he now goes to school with Kaz and Oliver. * He is very similar to Lanny from Pair of Kings in that he tries to get rid of the main protagonists, but his plans always backfire. In addition, he ends up being the butt of many mishaps, like Lanny. Although unlike Lanny's he's more light hearted. * He hates bridges. (Alan's Reign of Terror) * He became a superhero called Magnificent Man (So You Think You Can Be A Sidekick) * Part of the reason for his behavior is that his father is almost never there for him. It turns out his father is the superhero Optimo, who could not be with Alan because Razor Claw has sworn vengeance against Optimo and his entire family. * He has inherited his grandfather's powers to turn into animals. * He has eaten 'Normo' food and turned into a elderly Chinese woman and got a tiny head. (Mighty Mad) * He hates things that pop. (There's a Storm Coming) * His animal-morphing power is similar to that of Beast Boy's from DC Comics. * Alan accidentally saved Oliver's life from Skylar. (The Claw Prank Redemption) * He can't count past 79. * He resembles Hapax the Elder and shares many similarities with him. * In public, Alan, unlike Skylar does not have a secret identity due to the fact he is not a known superhero. * Alan loves to push buttons. * He thinks Never Neverland is real, but not Antarctica. Appearances Season 4 * Mighty Rats Mentions Season 4 * Powers and Bionics (mentioned) Category:Powers Category:Characters Category:Mighty Med Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Alan Related Category:Season 4 Category:Heroes Category:2015 Category:People with Powers who have Glitched Category:Smart People Category:Non-bionic